This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To inform and educate the public about stem cell and regenerative medicine research at the UW-Madison. To engage teachers and students and provide resources and ideas for teaching and learning about stem cell and regenerative medicine. This is a continuing collaborative effort among the UW-Madison Stem Cell and Regenerative Medicine Center, Biotech Center, Primate Center and their outreach partners. The project leader is Jordana Lenon, B.S., and she employs a student hourly lab manager. In 2010-2011, we continued to improve and streamline our stem cell learning lab experiences to serve a variety of audiences. As a result, we once again reached more than 2,000 people directly with our outreach efforts during this reporting year. Before or after the lab experience, many groups visited the Primate Center and learned about its important role in UW-Madison stem cell history, as well as current research and animal care. Outreach visits to the Primate Center have quadrupled in recent years due to the expanded outreach opportunities afforded by this grant. Through this project, we have also scheduled UW-Madison stem cell and regenerative medicine speakers to present to numerous audiences about this broad scientific field. Our speakers have included principal investigators, post-doctoral trainees and both graduate and undergraduate students. This project relies on the time and resources of the WNPRC Public Information Officer, who is also a university relations specialist for the Stem Cell and Regenerative Medicine Center.